No More Shadows
by xClutteredxChaosx
Summary: After trying to save the world everyday, things can get pretty boring. Link meets someone he thought he would never see again. Please R&R, I need the motivation : WARNING : Yaoi and Language currently rewriting first 3 chapters, and new 4th one
1. Flicker Surprise

**_Hmm. So it struck me one day.. I hadn't written a Zelda fic in a while.. well... here we go :)_**

* * *

**Flicker Surprise**

Things had been so quiet recently.

Link sat at the edge of Lake Hylia, staring at his boots. He grabbed a small handful of gritty dirt, letting it slowly slip through his clenched fist.

_Too quiet. _

He scrunched his nose together, green hat draped over his head, absorbing most of the hot sun above him. That last statement wasn't particularly true. Hyrule had become very busy since Ganon had been killed.

_It was just quiet in his head._

Link snapped out of his thoughts, a large crack erupting from behind him. He span his head around, slightly relieved, yet disappointed when he saw two children running towards the lake, and mirroring each other's dive bomb. They bobbed to the surface after a few seconds, resorting to happily splashing around the shallower part of the lake. Link let out a deep breath, closing his eyes in the sun and remembering everything before this. Times when he was _never _bored. He could have died at any minute, but he was never bored. He sighed again, hanging his head backwards, his blonde hair flopping from his face, the tip of his hat trailing over his back. He would never wish for Ganon to come back, it was just sometimes he wanted _something _to happen.

Link suddenly stood up, his feet scrambling in the grassy dirt below him. He shrugged of his thin, green cloth tunic and his brown pants. At least they were a lot comfier than his previous fighting clothes. He threw his small dagger to the floor, it landing softly next to his shoes with a small thud. He slowly stretched his entire body, arching his back and feeling several joints click. Dressed only in his underwear, his pale toned body seemed to reflect the hot sun. He snapped his head up, his blue eyes fixed intently on the dazzling blue lake in front of him. He smirked, throwing his hat off before taking a small sprint, and elegantly diving into the lake with one small, pleasing splash.

--

Link came up from underwater with one sharp breath. He loved diving, he loved swimming. He quickly swam over to the island type peace of land in the middle of the lake, water dripping from every part of his body as he heaved himself onto the grass, lying down and quickly drying in the sun. He sat up after a while, realizing the sudden chill in the air, and that he could no longer see the children at the other edge of the lake. After a while, their happy shouts had become a comfort to him. Link shivered slightly, vaguely remembering he had left his dagger at the other side of the lake. He slicked his drying hair back from his face, realizing it had gotten quite late. It seemed to be about four in the evening. Link smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around his legs. Swimming really did seem to pass the time.

Something suddenly flickered at the very edge of Link's vision. He darted his eyes to where it had been, but saw nothing. He sighed, standing up and stretching again. He flung his arms above his head, ready to dive into the cool water again, but a hand harshly grabbed his wrist, pulling him backwards onto the floor, his body painfully crashing to the ground. Link squirmed out of the grip, jumping to his knees darting his head up to come face to face with a dark haired man. He glared at him fiercely, about to yell out a million questions, but slammed his mouth shut when he realized just who it _was _kneeling down in front of him. The man's hair wasn't just dark, it was _black. _Contrasting violently with his gleaming red eyes. He smirked slightly, amused in Link's silence.

"Are you surprised to see me?? He said quietly, raising a thin, charcoal eyebrow. Link scooted back from the man in shock, almost falling backwards into the lake. The black haired man chuckled, standing up and pulling Link to his feet.

"_What?" _Link managed to mutter, shrugging away from his grip and looking at the man with utter disbelief. "_What the hell are you doing, alive?" _Red eye chuckled again, a menacing, piercing laugh, folding his arms.

"I can't have been that bad." Link shot to his senses. He had never been a helpless coward, and was never going to be. He angrily shoved the man to the floor, colliding on top of him and grabbing his arms in an angry rage.

"You're meant to be _dead." _He snapped, tightening his grip and causing the man below him to wince ever so slightly.

"Aww.. come on.." He said, trying to free himself from the ever grasp of Link's hands.. "I thought you'd be surprised to see me." He said sweetly. Link snarled. That smirk never seemed to come off his face. He silently cursed at himself, wishing he had brought his dagger with him, it would have made things a lot easier. Link rearranged his position, placing his thighs either side of the man, still grasping the man's wrists, he slammed them above his head. The man smirked, traveling his eyes over Link's almost naked body, he was completely helpless, but seemed to be enjoying it. Link snarled. He _needed _to make him scared.He drew one hand away, the other still pinning both wrists down in an incredibly painful grip. He rested his spare hand on his neck. The man swallowed, frowning, his eyes glancing up at Link.

"Hold on." He said, his voice breaking as Link shifted his weight onto that one hand. Link let out an annoyed breath, his hair prickling from the chilling air around them.

"What?" He snapped impatiently. The man swallowed, Link could feel the soft curve of his neck beneath his hand. It surprised him how tanned his own skin looked compared to the other man's almost vampire complexion. He'd never had time to compare before.

"Let me just talk to you." The man said quietly, a sudden pleading look in his eyes. Link gave him an annoyed frown, narrowing his eyes.

"Go on."

"Get off." He said quietly, his fingertips brushing against Link's grip. "Please." Link reluctantly moved backwards off of the man, dragging the darker haired man through the air to his knees, in front of him, now both hands still tightly gripping his wrists. The man let out a small moan of pain, no one else would have heard it, but Link sure did, it was his ears, they did that sometimes.

"I think.. you've drew blood." Said the man, desperately trying to tear his wrist away from Link's grip. Link removed his hands after a few more seconds, shocked at the deep, bleeding nails marks prickling the man's pale wrists and palms. The man quickly let his arms fall to his sides, looking at Link.

"Let me explain." Link paused.

This shouldn't be happening.

He was meant to be dead.

He hated him.

But he still listened.

"I know.. what I did was wrong.."

"You think?" Snapped Link, shuddering slightly from anger. The other man sighed, hanging his head, a few jet black hair strands drifting in front of his eyes. Link traveled his gaze over the man. He seemed to have gotten ever so slightly older too, even if it was only two years since he had killed him, or supposedly killed him. He still wore that same, black tunic, but his arms were noticeably more defined, Link couldn't help but noticed. He'd built a lot of god damn lean muscle in two years.

"I _need _to talk to someone." Link let the words run through his head. His voice was like his, but more of a sharp drawl. He wasn't drawling so much now though.

"_What?"_ The man muttered something, shaking his head.

"Never mind.. I should have just let you go back to that swimming thing you seem so fond of.." Link narrowed his eyes, watching the man tracing a pattern in the thick grass below them. It looked like an eye, but Link couldn't tell, it was hard to see upside down.

"Wait- what-?" He sighed, angrily slamming his hands to the ground, moving from his sitting position and standing up. "How are you still alive?" The man looked up from his drawing, his red eyes looking intently at Link.

"I don't know." He said quietly. "One day I just woke up here, don't ask me to explain that." Link's expression changed from anger, to confusion. "I can remember you, killing me." The man continued, shrugging. "But I came back." Link frowned, shaking his head.

"That's not.. possible.."

"Haha well looks like it is buddy." Said the man, his tone suddenly changing. He bounced to his feet, coming face to face with Link. "It gets.. pretty lonely here.." Link looked at the man with utter disbelief.

"Are you saying you want me to give you a place to _stay? _You must be _insane." _The man sighed, shrugging.

"Not exactly, maybe you can get me a room at an Inn.."

"And why can't you do that?"

"For some reason, people are scared of me if they see me alone, always tell me to get lost." Link scoffed, he could see why. But what surprised him the most now, something that he hadn't seen before, was how much the man _didn't _look like him. It could have been his different colouring, but his mouth was a completely different shape, and he had a slightly sharper jaw line. His nose was upturned slightly at the end, the very edge of his eyes curving slightly into a beautiful point. If he didn't know any better, he'd say they _weren't _twins. The man raised an eyebrow, waiting for Link to answer. He was looking past him in thought. The dark haired man smirked tracing his eyes up his body. '_He would be too bloody skinny if it_ _wasn't for that muscle he'd built when trying to save the world.' _He smirked again. Noticing the sharp, defined hipbones, the way his underwear tightly clung the spot below his toned abs. His swallowed, glancing back up to Link's face, just in time for the blonde to snap back out of thought, his gaze turning to him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He said, sighing. He glanced back at the lake, and then to the bridge, rubbing his arm to try and warm himself up. "Better go that way.. if you don't want to freeze." He muttered, pointing to the bridge. The man nodded, waiting for Link to move. Link didn't move. "You go first." He said quietly, a hint of danger in his voice. The man raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told all the same. Link may not trust him, but at least he was giving him somewhere to stay.

He smirked, eye fixed on the creaking bridge ahead of him. '_He has a good reasons not to trust me.' _He glanced back at Link, who was steadily walking onto the wooded planks behind him. He glanced at him, frowning. He smirked, turning back around, before wincing slightly as one of the cuts in his hand brushed against the rope he was clinging onto. He heard a crow squawk nosily above them, before disappearing into the pink and orange sky. It was sunset already, maybe he'd have time to get a drink from the bar.

He waited for Link to pull his clothes on. The tunic and pants were different, but he still had those familiar boots and hat. They walked side by side in silence over Hyrule field. Link would never let him trail behind, he wanted to keep an eye on him. He scoffed silently, seeing the peak of death mountain on the horizon, maybe this time he could visit it. He couldn't help but feel those awful memories of waiting in that room, just to be killed, slip away. Link was helping him, in a small way. And he couldn't help but let a small smile spread over his lips. '_Looks like blondie isn't that bad.'_

* * *

**_Please review :)_**


	2. Dreamer

**I know this is quite short, sorry :)**

* * *

**Dreamer**

Link closed the door behind him, tightly gripping his sword, even more perplexed that he had been a few minutes ago.

_There was nothing in this room. _

He took a step forward, the echo of his footstep thundering through his head as his boot hit solid ground under shallow water.

_What was this? A mirror room?_

He looked ahead of him, the one other thing in the room looking incredibly out of place. _A tree. _Link frowned, taking another step forward, listening for _anything. _But it was silent, and that scared him more than any monster ever could. He swallowed, letting out a small sigh and scraping several blonde locks of hair back from his face.

"_Link." _Whispered Navi, peering out from under his hat, her feathery wings tickling his forehead.

"What?" He said quietly, the strange danger in the room seeming to close in on them at every second.

"_I don't like it." _Link sighed, rolling his eyes and walking over to the tree, trailing the tip of his sword through the clear water beneath him.

"Yeah, me neither. There has to be something in here..." He reached the tree, slowly raising his right hand to trace it with his finger tips, _nothing. _Link sighed again, glancing back at the door they had come in through.

"Lets go back." He said quietly. He turned back from the tree, walking slowly back through the water, about to replace his sword. "I _hate _this place-" Link yelped, a sudden force colliding into his side, and sending him crashing to the ground. He gasped in shock, searching frantically through the water to grab his sword, and staggering to his feet, coming face to face with a shadowed man. He didn't think twice, and lunged forward, the man instantly dodging, a trick that seemed all too familiar to him.

"_Ganon's work." _Muttered Navi beneath his hat. Link lunged forward again, but the man's blood red eyes followed every move, and he leap out of the way like he knew it was coming before it happened. Link let out an angry grunt, lunging again. _Was he really that obvious? _He span sharply, his sword cutting through the air like a knife, meeting nothing. He scanned the room, seeing the man standing several meters away. _How? _Link sprinted towards him, stabbing the air when he suddenly disappeared. He glared ahead of him, the man appearing by the tree, leaning against it, a large smirk on his shadowed face.

_"Don't use the sword Link." _Link gave an approving nod at Navi's voice, placing his sword in it's sheath with a deafening scrape. He staggered slightly as he pulled out a deathly hammer. The shadow instantly stepped away from the tree, jumping to his feet and grabbing his own sword. Link took a deep breath, running towards him. The shadow did the same. Heavy steel hit the strange, shadowy metal, and Link swung again, this time hitting him. The shadow cried out in pain, falling to the floor, and rolling sideways to doge the next slam from Link's hammer.

_'That's it Link, keep it up!!" _Link slammed his hammer into the shadow again, the shadow's sword creating a deep wound in his side as he did so. A few more hits, and the shadow fell to the floor, and didn't get back up.

_'Come on Link.' _Whispered Navi. _'Let's go.'_

Link suddenly awoke from his dream. Lying silently in one of the rooms at the windmill inn. He subconsciously ran his hand over the long scar down his side, turning his head sideways. _He wasn't there. _Link blinked at the empty bed opposite_. _He sat up quickly, frowning. Meeting the shadow again hadn't been a dream, had it?

_--_

He let out a small breath. The cold air around him sending shivers down his spine, and making his black hair move ever so slightly. He trailed his eyes over the sleeping village, the deep void of the well directly below him. The presence of the ghosts meters away in the graveyard. He heard the door of the windmill open behind him, soft footsteps walking a couple of steps on the cold, grassy ground. Before stopping. He didn't look up, he just waited for him to speak.

"Are you going to come in or not?" Yes. He knew it was him.

"In a minute." He heard Link sigh.

"Whatever." He said, turning around and walking back inside.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around himself as he walked down the cold stony steps which led down from the Windmill Inn. He couldn't sleep. Not until he contacted him. But where to find him? He scanned his eyes around the eerily quite village as he walked. He heard an owl in the distance, a chicken and perhaps a wolf. He'd never seen a wolf, but Link reminded him of one. He had those all knowing eyes. But thoughts off Link, he had to try and find him. To bring him back. He had _loved _him, and now he didn't know where he was. But handsome Narinu had to be somewhere. Ganondorf's _son._

* * *

**PLEASE review or no update, mwuhahha!!**


	3. Coal

* * *

**_I'm sorry this had taken so long to update! But I'm back! Mwuaha._**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who reviwed! myfriend, Rosebud343, Silver Volken Raven, RomanceBookReader and gil galad you all get a personal thank you :)_**

* * *

**Coal**

Link walked silently across Hyrule field, his boots hitting the soft grass beneath him. Dark Link had to be somewhere, didn't he? There was something oddly dreamlike about tonight, he didn't know what it was. It was probably just because he was still half asleep, so asleep that he didn't notice the Poe besides him.

"Bastard!" He hissed as the red hot lantern hit his finger tip. He waved the Poe away with his hand, sighing. He hated walking, how he had done it so long as a kid he didn't know. He would call for Epona, but it was the middle of the night and riding a cranky Epona was not a good idea. Link frowned, was he becoming _lazy? _He clenched his fists together and started speed walking over Hyrule field. He was going to find Dark Link, and he wasn't going to be lazy about it.

--

Narinu. Whenever he thought of him he felt a strange kind of tugging feeling inside of him. He never felt this sensation before he'd met Narinu, and he didn't quite know what it was. He'd heard people around here talk about 'love' but he hated the word, it was like a bitter taste in his mouth.

"_Love." _He said bitterly, walking quickly over Hyrule field. He'd seen too much to ever _love. _No. He just wanted to see Narinu so he could feel his warm body against his again, how much he missed that feeling. A Poe came flying up behind him cackling evilly. He sent it his worst look and it seemed to back away a bit, before seeming to smile, bow and disappear. He was used to it, the Poes never attacked him, they knew he was evil. And that's what he was.

Narinu. He had to be somewhere. He'd tried to forget about him, but couldn't. Narinu, where was he?

"Hey!" He stopped dead, the tiniest flicker of hope sparking in his chest. He turned around, narrowing his eyes in the dark. He saw him, walking up with that sexy, almost arrogant walk. He had a warm body, _Link had a warm body_. The blond was running up to him now, observing him with those penetrating blue eyes of his.

"There you are. _What _are you doing out here? You ask for a place to stay, and now you're walking back?" He frowned.

"Isn't this the way to the desert?" Link looked confused, if not slightly surprised.

"...whatever. You're coming back, _now." _He felt Link's warm hand wrap around his wrist, free of those thick brown gloves he usually wore. He licked his lips, looking into those blue eyes.

"If I can sleep in your bed." Link quickly stepped back, throwing his hand away in disgust.

"No _fucking _way. You're sleeping in your own bed." He said angrily, walking ahead by about a few steps. He sighed, slowly following.

A few second later Link made sure the shadow walked in front of him.

--

In the morning, the shadow had left a note. His sharp, jagged writing said:

_'Don't come looking for me again, I've just gone for a walk. Be back soon.' _Link sighed, wondering what _e_x_actly _he had taken on board. Why did he have to _write?_ He had to get rid of him soon, he liked his alone time. And right now.... Link stepped outside, bracing himself for the one thing that happened every morning.

"LINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" He didn't have alone time.

"Malon." He said, pulling her into a kiss, which she seemed reluctant to give back. He frowned, looking at her. "What is it?" He asked softly.

"_Where were you yesterday?" _

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday was work day." Link sighed, realizing he could have actually done something yesterday, instead of swim and meet someone who was meant to be dead.

"..Malon..I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. I'm working today though, aren't I?" He kissed her cheek, making her close her eyes and relax a little.

"Yeah...I suppose...just don't do it again, ok?"

"I won't, I promise." Malon smiled as he held her hand. Link waited for her to finish selling eggs at the Kakariko, before they left for the ranch.

One thing Link couldn't help from coming back into his mind over and over again was how he had actually been wrong about where he was on Hyrule field. Even the shadow knew where he was. Something was wrong. Link could feel it. Slowly but surely, he was becoming normal. He never got stopped on the street anymore, no one mentioned those days he had spent fighting for his life. He didn't even get invited to the Royal Family's special gatherings and feasts. He was disappearing.

"Malon." He said tiredly, watching the wisps of horsehair fly into the air as he blew the brush in his hand.

"What is it?"

Things didn't help, him being with Malon. He loved her, but there was something _missing._

"I think..I'm going to go on a trip, or something. You know, maybe for a few weeks." Malon paused, hovering over a saddle balanced on a horses' back.

"Link. Honestly. You're traveling _again? _You had three years of that-"

"Yeah. That's why Malon." It came out angrier than he had intended. It suddenly made things tense and awkward. Link sighed, lightly wrapping her arms around her so the saddle shook dangerously. "Sorry. I just need to get out. It's been four years, I'll be back before you know it." Malon tilted her head up to brush her lips against his.

"Okay."

That was all Link needed. He left that evening, leisurely riding across Hyrule field. He had thought about telling the shadow where he was going, but decided not to. He was fine on his own, they both were. And besides, the shadow seemed fixed on trying to have sex with him. There was no way that was going to happen.

--

_"Do you think, that maybe we shouldn't be doing this?" He heard the soft, powerful tone of Narinu's voice. The flickering of the fire in the tower was the only source of comfort they had. Outside the lava around them could be seen beneath through the windows. Narinu's own red eyes reflected the deep pools, giving them a deeper, more evil quality than they already had. But when he got over gazing longingly at him, he realized what he had said. He was confused._

_"What do you mean?" He asked quietly, looking out the same window. Narinu turned to face him, lightly gliding his finger over the shorter's pale cheek._

_"This. Everything. All we are doing is creating destruction, and the only reason we are doing it is because of my father. I hate him, I hate him so much. Coal, run away with me!" He, Coal, watched Narinu's eyes light up, he watched them gain a sparkling glow that had nothing to do with lava or fire. He still didn't understand._

_"Why. Why do we have to run away?" He wanted to understand. He wanted to understand more than anything. He hated how Narinu's face fell, it was all his fault. But he just didn't_ _get it. Narinu closed his eyes, his dark eyebrows creasing together as he did so._

_"It doesn't matter. He raised you to be a killer, and that's all you know." His eyes suddenly darted open, his hands grabbing Coal's wrists in a strong grip. He loved it when he touched him, it made him feel warm inside, like he had someone with him. "It's ok." Narinu said forcefully, his deep eyes staring into his with so much intensity it made even him want to step back a little. "I'll never leave you, ok? Coal. I'll never leave you." There was something about those words that meant so much to him, he couldn't describe how wonderful he felt. He smiled, nodding. He let Narinu drag him into a hug. He let him plant warm, hot kisses all over his face. The two sat in front of the fire in the cold room wrapped in each others arms. Every now and then, Narinu would become tense and mutter something about his father wanting him to kidnap the princess, but his face glinted with anger and he said no. Coal didn't quite know if he was talking to him or himself. All that mattered was that Narinu was there, at that present moment he was there, and that was all that mattered._

Coal.

He felt one of those strange water droplets form in his eye. That's what he used to call him. He never asked why, hopefully he would be able to find out the reason. He was searching for him again. He wasn't allowing Link to stop him. He'd had some fun annoying the blond, but now it was back to the search. It was serious, and the longer he went without finding him the stronger the need to find him became. He understood now. He understood more than anything. If only he had known then what he knew now. It was as if when he woke up, he had been reborn. He _thought _like a human now.

He entered the Gerudo fortress, the soft, warm sand scrunching under his feet. The Gerudos no longer lived here, they had moved a couple of months ago. Now all that was left was cold stone fortresses and the occasional dropped rupee. He walked straight past a forgotten treasure chest, his eyes fixed determinedly on the gate in front of him. He was going to the spirit temple. If there was one place Narinu would be, it was there.

--

As Link lay under that stairs at the very top of Death mountain he felt like he hadn't felt in years. How much he'd missed this. He needed adrenaline and fighting to feel alive, otherwise everything got so _boring._

He sighed happily, turning on his side to look at Epona, sleeping. That was a new accomplishment, riding Epona up Death Mountain. He shifted again, the warmth of the lava in the rock below warming his body. He closed his eyes, wondering if another dream of the past would drift into his sleep.

_Finally. The witches had been killed. He needed to get to the temple of time._

_"Link!" Whispered Navi, flying around frantically above his head. Link nodded his head in acknowledgment, taking the few moments rest to polish his new shield._

_"Can you feel it Link? Evil?" Link paused for a split second under the hot desert sun, narrowing his eyes._

_"Navi, maybe it's just the witches casting some after death spell. Don't worry, it will die soon. Just like them." _

_"No." Navi shook her head. "It's strong. It's near Link, I-"_

_"So, the witches have been killed?" Navi stopped, her and Link both fixing their gazes on a young, black haired man. He smiled from the entrance of the temple, walking closer to them so he became brightened by the sun. His complexion was tanned and olive, that of a Gerudo. Link wearily waited for him to talk again, making sure his swords was only a quick reach away._

_"That's good..that's good.." The man said slowly, smiling once again. Link felt uneasy. There was something about the smile that wasn't right. He glanced at Navi, but she only shrugged and flew under his hat. What a good fairy she was._

_"Who are you?" Asked Link, taking one small step back._

_"Me?" Asked the man taking a step forward. No. Two steps. "You don't need to know that. All I know is that you're a hero, right?"_

_"...what are you saying?" Link didn't feel the glare cross his features as the man began counting of his fingers._

_"Forest temple, Fire temple, Water temple.." He paused, his eyes shining dangerously. He cleared his throat, continuing. "Shadow temple, Spirit temple." He gestured behind. "Do you not care, that you have killed innocent people?"_

_"I killed no one who was innocent." Snarled Link. The man narrowed his eyes._

_"Are you sure about that?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I think you have. I'd watch out for that princess of your's if I were you." Link snarled, grabbing his sword. He wasn't leaving until_ _this guy had been killed._

* * *

**_Please review again, I love them dearly ^^_**


End file.
